An industrial robot usually comprises a number of arms movable in relation to each other and which together support a tool holder. An industrial robot of this type is shown, for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,534. To the tool holder there are applied tools suited for the tasks that the robot is intended to carry out. For welding applications, for example, a spot welding gun is applied to the tool holder of the robot. One problem in this connection is that leakage currents from the welding equipment may be passed through the robot. Such leakage currents through the robot may damage particularly the bearings for the movable arms of the robot. The damage appears as craters in the bearing races and leads to extensive and time-wasting repairs. The welding gun must thus be insulated from the robot structure.
It is known that in order to electrically insulate a welding gun, this should be attached to the tool holder via blocks and/or plates of an electrically insulating material which is resistant to deformation, such as, for example, bakelite. However, the mechanical joint must withstand great loads. A spot welding gun has a weight of close to 100 kg, which, during acceleration and deceleration of the robot, causes considerable stresses on the mechanical joint. Usually, these blocks are designed and manufactured by the individual user and are adapted to different tools. This method is costly for the user and the designed joint may become too weak, with an ensuing risk of the welding gun getting detached.